pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Klomi
Build:E/Mo Ether Healer Your vote on it was removed due to PvXwiki:Real Vetting briefly forbidding author votes. For the moment, the matter is undecided. Feel free to vote again on the build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:49, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Mo/any WoH Hybrid I've asked you to further clarify your vote on the talk page. Tycn 13:48, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Rit spike Is nerfed. Tycn 03:46, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Me/N MoR Nightmare Look here regarding your vote. And btw, you can only change a build's status every 5 votes.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:21, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :Every vote including and after the 5th, acually. — Skakid9090 02:24, 19 September 2007 (CEST) ::Eh, my mistake, ignore the second part I said I guess.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:41, 19 September 2007 (CEST) A/E Unblockable Fire Thanks for your comment on my build - Greatly appreciated. DanCouzin Pete 20:21, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Sockpuppetry Please explain your relation to User:Thesavvymage. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:25, 22 September 2007 (CEST) E/A Mind Shock Ganker that build isn't meant to solo ganker, it's to be used when you have a dedicated split team. that's why Recall is used. just thought you should know so you could reconsider your vote. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 23:59, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :thanks for the change. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 03:22, 4 October 2007 (CEST) D/Mo Healing Hands UW solo Responding to the question in your vote: No. The build already has more than enough healing, it doesn't have 8 Earth and no skill is replaceable. If you find that you need Mystic Regen, then you're doing it the wrong way, and I'd be happy to give you a demonstration. Other than that, thanks for the good vote ^^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:46, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :Add one of my characters to your friends list (IGNs on my userpage) and whisper me when we have the favor. Then you'll get your demonstration :D - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 09:00, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Build:A/any Shattering Spiker I removed your vote because the build was changed and now has impale. -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:16, 26 October 2007 (CEST) ... " hey yeah whoever wrote this im sorry for what silverwing just cuase he thinks its a farming build due to VwK. hey Silverwing, VwK is to heal urself and ur set up the spirit where the monesters dont go before the fight so learn to play the game " :Try to refrain from personal attacks. --Lann 17:10, 22 November 2007 (CET) The Great Dwarf Army yes, it seems to be working @ tombs ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''InfestedHydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:17, 30 December 2007 (EST) :But this is better. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:38, 8 January 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Me/E_PvE_MoR_Dom_Mes&action=rate #Watch the NPA. #I removed your vote because it "grossly misrepresented the build's abilities" as per PvX:VETTING. Along with interrupts and big single-target damage, the build does a good amount of area of effect damage, and the range for cry of pain is "In the area", which is HUGE. There aren't many ele skills that hit in an area that big, and certainly not that often or for that much damage. #Your vote was also pushing the limits of self-consistency, with a 2 in effectiveness and a 5 in universality. Skakid removed it again. Putting your vote back up will be violating 1RV. Putting it back up and not taking out the "btw, wizard boy your a fag" will be violating PvX:NPA. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:04, 13 January 2008 (EST) Klomi, stop it. You are wrong. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:37, 16 January 2008 (EST) Ban Can't say you weren't warned. That kind of language has no place on this Wiki and is a clear violation of NPA. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:13, 16 January 2008 (EST) Build:A/any Nolani Academy Farmer why does the A/Any Nolani Academy Farmer need a way to escape when its purpose is to kill the boss, get its drop, and resign? Can you please reconsider your vote?--Jboy157 :Agreed, his vote shows no comprehension of the build's usage. Needs to be reconsidered/changed, or removed. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 13:18, 1 February 2008 (EST) tyvm for changing your vote-- Jboy157 Build:N/Rt Fury Support This has been changed to include a self heal (or too if you decide to take one (variants)) so could you please reconsider your vote. Thx That Twin 11:18, 10 July 2008 (EDT)